


Chaos

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Harry Styles Live On Tour 2017, M/M, OT5 Friendship, oh crap I don't even have a title yet, this is basically a rambly thing, this is definitely flying by the seat of my pants for posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: When the pressure gets too much, who can he turn to?





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you, as always, to [Jess](http://someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com/) for your amazing support and encouragement. Tons of love. xxx

Backstage was chaos, like always. And for once, despite how much he usually thrived on it, it was really the last thing he could handle today. Harry shut the door to his dressing room, resting his forehead against the wood with a heavy sigh, feeling a bone deep weariness settle over him.

 

He should be ecstatic, he knew this. It was the first night of the UK leg of his first solo tour - his fans had been queueing for days, camping out in the cold streets of London at the end of October - so it was up to him to put on the best show he possibly could, to make their dedication worth it. From a professional perspective, he knew and understood, and fully accepted this.

 

Personally, he was struggling. He’d been trying to get hold of his fiance for most of the afternoon, after receiving the usual ‘good morning’ text from LA, but his phone had been off or out of range for hours. Normally he wouldn’t have worried, but he knew that the latest round of playing at being straight was wearing heavily on Louis, and even though he tried to keep most of it from Harry, the hurt and frustration inevitably trickled through their connection.

 

So Harry had been trying to speak to him, just to touch base before they opened the doors to the public, before everything got a little too much, too busy, too everything, for him to be able to focus on anything other than putting on a show. But, if he was completely honest, Harry knew that if he didn’t get some kind of response soon, then his performance was going to suffer, just through pure worry.

 

Harry sat back on the sofa, kicking off his Vans and resting his head on his hand, trying to get a bit more comfortable, before letting out a heavy sigh when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” he called reluctantly.

 

The door opened slowly, and someone stepped inside, setting a backpack down on the floor as they allowed the door to close again behind them.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, eventually looking up at the visitor, stiffening in surprise as he saw his fiance standing there, looking incredibly exhausted, but with a loving smile on his face.

“Hey, love,” Louis murmured softly, taking another step closer.

“Louis,” Harry sighed, pushing himself quickly to his feet and crossing to Louis in a couple of strides, wrapping him tightly up in his arms.

“Hey, hi, it’s okay,” Louis whispered reassuringly, hugging Harry back just as securely. “I’m here, baby.”

“Been worried about you,” Harry mumbled, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Louis said softly. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It is,” Harry replied quickly, pulling back slightly to look into Louis eyes. “The very best surprise.” He kissed Louis softly. “Missed you a lot.”

 

Louis grinned at him, gently squeezing his hips.

 

“Missed you too,” he agreed. “I couldn’t miss your first home show.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Harry sighed.

 

Louis tugged him back towards the sofa with a soft ‘c’mere’. He sat Harry down and carefully climbed onto his lap, reaching one hand up to gently play with his hair.

 

“You had a trim,” Louis noted.

“It was getting a bit weird,” Harry shrugged. “All curly and sticking out everywhere.”

“I love the curls, Harold,” Louis chastised him lightly. “You know that. I always have.”

“I know, I know,” Harry huffed. “Maybe at the end of the tour. I might grow it back out again. Let me think about it.”

“No pressure, love,” Louis pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “And I’m okay. A whole massive ton better now that I’m with you, and away from all the… bullshit.”

“You know I’m always here for you, babe,” Harry nuzzled gently, before smiling softly. “My everything.”

“Mm, you’re a big sap,” chuckled Louis.

“Like you have any room to talk,” Harry nudged him. “You flew all the way - all five and a half thousand miles - from LA to be here for my first show. You’re the sap.”

“That is totally beside the point, and I have no idea what you’re trying to say,” Louis sniffed, then broke the act, giving Harry a soft affectionate smile. “I couldn’t miss this,” he admitted.

“Good,” Harry nodded firmly, before he pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. “You can help me calm the fuck down. I feel like I’m on the verge of vibrating out of my skin. Did you see the girls outside? When you came in? They’ve been camping, Louis.  _ Camping _ . In the middle of fucking London. In sodding  **October** . For  **_multiple nights_ ** . How the fuck do I live up to that? I mean,” he sighed and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “I understood it, a bit, when it was the five of us, y’know? But like… it’s just me? Just… I still feel like… little Harry Styles from tiny Holmes Chapel, singing Stevie Wonder and hoping for half a chance at the smallest opportunity for something reasonably good. But I’ve got this. And the pressure!” He pressed his hands to his face briefly, then huffed out a heavy breath as he dropped them again. “The pressure is so fucking heavy. It feels like… like I’m swimming through quicksand made of tar, and I’m never gonna reach safety again.”

 

Louis blinked at him slowly, and then again, before he stepped back a little.

 

“Good job I brought backup, I guess,” he commented flippantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry sighed tiredly.

 

Louis tugged the dressing room door open, revealing Liam and Zayn stood on the other side, waving cheesily as they elbowed each other playfully.

 

“Irish is in the US for his own tour,” Louis quickly apologised, while Harry stared, dumbstruck. “But he sends his love, and a pack of guitar strings - just in case.”

“Proud of you, mate,” Liam greeted Harry, shoving past Zayn to get into the room first and pulling Harry into a tight hug. “You’re gonna kick ass tonight.”

“Li,” Harry clung to him a little. “What are you doing here?”

“Like any of us would miss this without a justifiable reason,” Zayn raised a challenging eyebrow, before taking over hug duties. “How’s it going, babe?”

“He’s just losing the plot a little,” Louis interjected. “No big deal.”

“Heyyy,” Harry protested. “That’s not entirely accurate.”

“You were saying something about Stevie Wonder, babe,” Louis pointed out. “There was definitely some wrong turns somewhere in that train of thought.”

“We heard some of it from outside,” Liam added. “There was definitely a map required by the end of that.”

“You’re ganging up on me,” Harry pouted.

“It’s not all of us?” Louis tried. “Niall’s not here?”

“Oh! He wants to be Skyped,” Zayn said quickly, grabbing Harry’s laptop off the table and bringing the application up.

 

Within minutes, the room was filled with riotous laughter and chatter as the five men, as always when they got together (which wasn’t as often as they’d like to, lately), caught up in the most obnoxious way possible, with in-jokes and teasing insults tossed around as liberally as words of encouragement and affection.

 

“So then, Mr Styles,” Niall started from his hotel room in Philadelphia. “You ready for tonight?”

“You know what?” Harry asked, looking around at four of the most important people in his life, who had come together, without being asked and without any question, just when he needed them the most. “I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please reblog the fic post on tumblr [here](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/172665700700/chaos-by-reminiscingintherain-relationship-harry). Thank you!! xxx


End file.
